Recently, many large buildings have been stood built which, because of their great height and their being built close together make it difficult to escape from building at the outbreak of a fire. Many people have died a losing their homes, due to the state of confusion resulting from difficulty of escape due to the fire or the poisonous gas.
It is also difficult for the patient, child or the aged person to escape from their homes at time of fire.
This invention is a entirely novel technique which has been developed in view of these well known facts.